


Jason and Dean prompts!

by CryptidofTheKeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Male Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidofTheKeys/pseuds/CryptidofTheKeys
Summary: Quick prompts with the lads.
Relationships: Dean - Relationship, Jason - Relationship





	Jason and Dean prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote these outta boredom, a werewolf au which will be an ACTUAL story is up next

1: Jason and Dean struggling to find each other in a crowded place (more like Jason struggling to find Dean's stupid ass). Fortunately, Jason knows just the thing.

(prompt number one comin right up!)

Dean and Jason were out and about, they had needed some stuff from the grocery store, of course... Jason didn't exactly like going to this particular grocery store because there were so many crowds, so many people... It irritated him, luckily though... Dean was with him, so he had something to focus on to keep him distracted, he was listening to Dean ramble off some of the items they needed, and every so often Dean would go off topic and be rambling about something else, they eventually got to the aisle they needed to be in and started gathering some snacks and various other foods, Jason had went into the other aisles to grab some of the extra stuff Dean told him to get.

After they had gotten everything they needed, they headed for the checkout immediately, Jason rolling his eyes when he noticed the cashier's fear, he looked away from them and just let Dean do everything, after the stuff was paid for they both hurriedly headed out, Jason already seeming more relieved to be away from all those noisy nuisances, his relief was short lived however when he noticed there was a large crowd formed in the streets, Dean seemed confused "Th' fuck is all this shit?" He then took notice of the floats beginning to pass by and he seemed interested actually "Ooh! A parade, huh?" He sped off into the crowd, leaving Jason behind to sigh "...So much for getting home quickly..." He muttered to himself, casually walking towards the direction Dean headed in.

However he got lost in the crowd after trying to search for him, whatever this parade was in regards to it definitely had gathered a rather large crowd, after a bit of searching, Jason had gotten fed up and stopped dead in his tracks, for a few moments he was silent until he spoke "Dean's a lil bitch!" He yelled out, not caring if he got a few weird looks because as if right on cue, there was someone yelling out profanity and pushing his way through the crowd "What the fuck did you just say about me you fu-" He paused after he pushed the final person out of the way only to see Jason standing there with his arms crossed "You got a problem, buddy?" He joked, grinning down at Dean who only rolled his eyes "You lookin' to get your ass kicked today? Because I can definitely oblige" Jason only laughed at that "I'd love to see you try pipsqueak... But, more importantly... Let's get our groceries home before we fight, I'm not going back in there again"

Dean nodded "Yeah, good point... Let's go" And with that being said, Dean and Jason finally headed on home to put the groceries away, they will probably most certainly fight afterwards but nothing actually serious of course.

(got no better way to end that bc im not doing a fight scene rn)

2: Imagine the big, bright smile on Jason's face when Dean finally says ‘I love you’ for the first time.

(prompt number two babey)

Dean had told Jason he was going to go out for awhile, to keep watch of the place while he was gone which Jason didn't mind doing, he really didn't feel like dealing with people today, which luckily for Dean that makes his plan much more easier... He went out to an area only he really knew about, its a place he never told Jason about... He was going to forge the other a new weapon, a hook and chain something that isn't usually common... It'd be the perfect gift to build this up considering he knew Jason really loved unique weapons and he really needed more time for what he wanted to say, for once he wasn't feeling as confident as he usually was, this always occurred when he wanted to just go for it and tell Jason how he REALLY feels about him.

Dean took a deep breath at the thoughts, the fear of how he thought Jason would react is what scared him the most, he knows its just his mind overthinking things but... He can't shake the feeling of Jason either not feeling the same or worse... He'll make fun of him even for... Having these emotions, either way... He was going to try and admit to it today, he just shook his head and tried to ignore the bad thoughts as he began to forge Jason's new weapon, he was lucky that Jason didn't know he could also forge and make weapons, Jason was the one who collected random stuff and turned into weapons, he still remembers the day Jason gave him the handcrafted weapons he had made and admittedly that had brought a smile to Dean's face, he loved how creative Jason could be, some of the stuff he's brought in before Dean didn't even think it COULD be made into a weapon but somehow the other made it work.

After a long and exhausting while of forging, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath, it was complete... "Hopefully he likes it..." Dean muttered to himself, testing the hook and making sure the chain it was attached to wouldn't snap or nothing went wrong with it, once he made sure it was sturdy and strong enough he had grabbed the wrapping paper he brought with him and placed it into a large box, he then proceeded to wrap it up rather... poorly but listen, Dean can only do SO much... He's not good at EVERYTHING, once it was wrapped up enough to him, he turned and headed back to their 'house', his nervousness was starting to become more intense with each step he took... After awhile he had finally made it back and crept inside, noticing Jason was nowhere in sight so he must've been in his little area for the evening...

Dean took a deep breath, his heart was racing as he called out "Yo! Jason! Can you uh, c'mere a sec?" He hid the box behind his box and his heart had almost sank when Jason came out of the darkness and then the other was standing right in front of him, arms crossed as usual "What do you want?" He didn't sound irritated or as if he were in a bad mood right now so that was a good sign... Dean however was not doing so well right now, his heart was pounding in his chest and he was obviously nervous "I uh... Um... W-Well..." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering and making it more obvious than he needed too, meanwhile Jason merely rose a brow "...Well? Spit it out already..." Dean shook his head and scoffed "G-Give me a minute! Th...This... isn't... is... um... uhhh.. isn't easy!" This made Jason fall silent and he was now waiting patiently, he even uncrossed his arms, he seemed... Interested as to what Dean was going to say.

Dean was beginning to shake and panic internally, he took a deep shaky breath and pulled the box from behind himself "U-Uhh... here.... I... I made ya something..." He quickly shoved the box into Jason's arms and turned away, he couldn't do it... He just couldn't... Jason looked confused as he glanced down at the box and opened it up, his eyes widened as he grabbed what was inside, the chain clanking against itself, he looked over the chain itself and then the long sharp hook that was attached to it, he felt the tip and winced at how sharp it was, it had actually drawn a bit of blood from his finger even! He looked up at Dean "...You...? Made this...? Yourself?" He was... absolutely shocked, he had no idea Dean could make stuff like this... Watching as the other nodded "Yeah, uh... hope you like it..." He was about to walk away before he stopped dead in his tracks, he sighed... No... No, he would NOT do this again... He would NOT let his fear destroy another opportunity... He turned around and walked back up to Jason "No, that's not all... I'm... Jason... I.... I-I've... I've got... to tell you something...!"

Jason fell silent and placed the hook back inside the box and set it to the side, he then stared down at Dean and waited for him to speak, he was... Somewhat hopeful this was going to be what he thinks it was... He knew his hope was probably false but, still... Maybe... Just maybe... Dean proceeded to jump in place and wiggle his arms around and even clench his hands into fists occasionally "Fuckin' hell why is this so hard?!" He shouted, mostly at himself, rubbing at his face with his hands, he was becoming angry with himself, why couldn't he just do it?! Why couldn't he just say it?! He looked up at Jason, the other still said nothing and just waited for him to speak... He's taken so many deep breaths and now he's taking another one "...Jason... I.... I'm.... I uh... umm... I lo... looo..." His heart pounded louder than it did before, he then shouted it out really quickly "ILOVEYOU!!"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the worst outcome to befall him, he waited... and waited... and waited... But there was just silence in place, he slowly opened his eyes but he didn't look up at Jason, he couldn't look at the other's expression... He was afraid of what he'd find until he heard Jason speak up, his tone becoming softer, well... As soft as a voice like his could be "...Dean... Look at me..." Dean took yet another deep breath and slowly shifted his gaze up to meet Jason's, he was shocked at the other's expression... It looked... Softer, loving even... "...You have no idea..." He paused, before smiling "How long I've waited to hear you say that..." And now Dean was REALLY shocked, he didn't expect that in the slightest "Yo...You aren't... like, upset or angry at me or anything?" Jason shook his head "Angry? Why the hell would I be angry for you loving me? Truth be told... I've felt the same way for so long... I was... You know me, I'm not afraid of anything but I was... Always afraid of you finding out and making fun of me for like, being gay..."

Dean's eyes widened before he shook his head and grinned, tears were in his eyes now... "Nah man, We both know I'm an asshole for sure... but I'm not THAT type of asshole, so wait... Y-You... You feel the same...?" Jason immediately scooped Dean up and chuckled, he also had tears in his eyes right now "Yes, yes I do... and thank you for the weapon... I love it, and I damn sure love you..." Jason immediately pressed his lips against Dean's, giving him a nice little smooch which made Dean blush intensely, the moment Jason pulled away he noticed this and laughed "You're blushing~!" Dean then scowled and gave the other a swift punch to the arm "S-Shut the fuck up! ....Wait..." He had finally noticed and cheekily grinned at Jason "You're also blushing too ya smartass!" The other merely grumbled and rolled his eyes "Whatever..." He couldn't hide the smile on his face "...I'm glad you feel this way... I'm glad we... both finally... admitted it... This is.... the happiest day of my life..." Dean couldn't help but smile, he gave him another smooch, this time on the cheek "Same here babe... Same here..."

(two gay punks finally admit love for each other! y o w i e w o w i e! ...im sorry for using that quote- but onto the final prompt)

Horror movie night with the lads!

Dean sighed and slumped down on the couch "Jason, I'm fuckin' bored...! There's nothing on TV!" He exclaimed, which led to Jason standing up from his spot and walking over to one of the shelves, he quietly skimmed through it until he pulled out a certain movie "Let's watch this..." Dean looked over at the movie Jason had in his hands... It was See No Evil... Dean rose a brow "...Never seen that one before? What's it about?" Jason shrugged "The plot and backstory is a bit... Plain but honestly, the gore is pretty good... Think you can handle it hotshot?" Dean only laughed "Pah! Are you kiddin'?! It's just a silly movie, I can handle ANYTHING!" Jason scoffed "We'll see about that..." He popped the dvd into the player and then immediately set back down on the couch, it was a good night for a horror movie night anyways... It was quiet as could be, pitch black out and there was even some thunder on occasion.

(listen... I k n o w- that horror movie isnt very good to many people but hey... I love it and want to reference it so shh- also it kinda fits for reasons being Dean gave Jason a hook as a present so just shsh-)

Once the killer came on screen, Dean actually looked surprised "Damn... A pretty tall dude that one is..." Just then, he watched as the killer sank his hook into one of the victim's leg and this made Dean whistle "W o w... Pretty interesting weapon, don't see a hook used TOO often..." Jason nodded "Yeah..." He glanced over at the other, noticing he wasn't terrified or even scared in the slightest yet, if anything he looked excited for the gore... After awhile and halfway through the movie, Jason had gotten a great idea... He smirked for a moment before getting up "I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom..." He then walked off, leaving Dean alone for a good bit... He walked into his room and grabbed his own hook and chain, he wanted to test something... He didn't know if this would scare Dean or not but he was somewhat hopeful that would be the case.

Jason slowly crept out of his room and stood a good bit back from the couch, he'd have to make sure NOT to hook the couch, he didn't want to tear it anymore than it already was... He stood there for a few moments and then he threw it, right beside Dean, upon hearing the loud clank Dean yelped and jumped back, which led to him falling off the couch, he then noticed Jason holding the chain and snarled "You fuckin' asshole! What the FUCK?!" Jason couldn't help but laugh at this situation "Oh man... You look like you saw a ghost...!" He continued to laugh and then he pulled his chain back and grabbed it, he then walked over towards Dean who immediately tackled him onto the couch and began throwing (fake) punches to which Jason only chuckled at that and placed his hook against Dean's back "You wouldn't last five seconds in a horror movie if this is what you're going to do... I think you forgot... About my weapon" He gave Dean a little poke with the sharp end of the hook, he noticed Dean only grinned at that however "Oh... You're gonna get it... I'm GONNA get you back... Shoulda never given that stupid hook to you, knew you'd pull some bullshit with it!"

Jason sneered and chuckled "I'd love to see you try..." Dean only gave him a final 'punch' and scoffed "When you least expect it big boy... Is when I'll strike..." Oh yes... Dean would get him back, he'd just wait until Jason never expected it...

(aint got a better way to end this either but bam, three prompts donezo! Next up for story wise is gonna be a full length one and not "quick fire prompts" its gonna be a werewolf au in fact with these two lads, which should be fun to plan out but here's some quick fire prompts and some references to a movie I really love even if it isnt the best plot/backstory-wise)


End file.
